The Life
by Bird On The Wire
Summary: Tracy is new in the town of Charming and she certainly knows how to stir things up. Coming from a crime family in NY she is already used to what people call The Life. She cannot wait to leave until a certain bald headed biker with a snake tattoo catches her eye and changes her game.
1. New In Town

**AN:Hey guys, I just wanted to say that you checking out this story means the world to me. It is the first story on the new account I just created and I would love some feedback! It starts off a little bit slow so please don`t judge it on the first chapter alone *I had to establish a bit of a back story first*. But have no worries I already have chapter two mapped out in my head and it opens up with Tracy being thrown straight into the world of SOA. So I hope you all enjoy; I adore you all for reading and your reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to SOA or any of the characters that you recognize. **

* * *

Tracy has always been the type of woman to face difficult scenarios head on; she perseveres and always finds a way to come out on top. But now instead of staying and cleaning up her mess here she is running. She one of the prodigal children of the Donato family is fleeing and she couldn't help but think it was rather shameful.

Tracy has lived in New York since the day she was born but here she is on a private plane with a one way ticket to a the _quaint _little town of Charming in California. She usually enjoyed jetting off to some far off land and forgetting all her problems but the fact that she wasn't planning a return trip is leaving her stomach in knots. She took one last deep breath as she made her way off the plane and out of the hangar to the midnight black Range Rover she purchased in advance for her stay in Charming. She was not alone in this mess at least; her father would never leave his little girl undefended even if she could take care of herself. He actually sent a whole team of men with her; in total he had sent ten. She had Anthony who has been her closest friend since she was a baby (his father has been an advisor for hers since the fifties); for a while growing up with him she thought he was slightly annoying and didn't really associate but as she began to realize that no matter what she did as a preventive measure that they would still be thrust together she gave him a chance and he has now become her most trusted confidant. He sent her godfather Vincenzo, a stout and cheerful man, and his son Angelo who was quite handsome if she did say so herself. Those were the only notable people that were with her the rest were bunch of guys that had been working for her father over the years; they were all very different in age, stature, and personality and she figured her father peppered them together to form a well-rounded group and ensure her safety at all times.

It wasn't that Tracy was incompetent it was quite the opposite actually; the reason she had to leave so abruptly was that she had taken matters regarding a turf war her family was involved in into her own hands; her father was quite proud of her and her strength to have vengeance on those who hurt her family but thought it best that she leave New York to avoid any blow back. He wanted to send her to Sicily the "home land" while she waited for the heat to die down but she refused because although she loved Italy and yearned for the European air to fill her lungs she knew that her father would send her out into the rural farmlands to make her hard to find and she was unwilling to milk goats and wear rubber boots; it was just not a good look for her. Although she grew up in NY she definitely had the flashy sexy style of a Jersey girl and was unwilling to compromise on wearing her five inch heels and animal print clothing. That may sound a little tacky or trampy but she kept it classy and she usually gets nods of approval from the drooling boys as she struts by. She was gorgeous and she didn't leave it unnoticed either; she has been using her looks to get what she wants from men for years. It was her appearance that made her such a damn good lawyer; she could just bat her eyelashes and a judge would let her clients walk. She was smart too though she was too damn smart for her own good and that is usually what gets her into trouble.

Her brain is what landed her here right now. She had a fool proof plan to avenge her Brother Tony's death and she executed it successfully; she thought of things that no one else ever would. But now she drives down the road in the early hours of dawn trying to find her way to her new home in her new town. She is in the passenger seat as the men talk and be merry and she looks to the car behind her with the rest of her party and can't help but think. _How are they all so happy? They have been asked to uproot their entire lives and move from the wonders of New York to this tiny town just for me._

They drove through endless residential areas until they finally reached where they were going. Tracy would be staying in her own five bedroom house by herself; she left that as a non-negotiable and the boys would be sharing two houses that where down the street. A girl needs her privacy right? They dropped Tracy off with Promise to return her Range Rover the next morning when they could pick up their escalades from the dealership. So she went in her house for the first time. She had made sure to order the basic furnishings such as a bed to be delivered before she arrived and had already shipped all of her clothes but other than that the place was pretty bleak. She turned on the security system, locked the door, and went to bed. She found it quite difficult to sleep in this new place all alone and she had thoughts swirling around in her head about how her tomorrow would go. She missed her dogs as she lies in bed by herself; she has two male English Mastiffs both are brindle and from the same litter (both one hundred pounds apiece), she named them Fred and George because of her minor Harry Potter addiction. They always made her feel safer when something went bump in the middle of the night they calmed her down but they would not be in town till the end of the week; they have to be driven in because they are entirely too anxious with flying. She needed them here right now as she mentally prepares herself for her trip to Teller-Morrow tomorrow morning.


	2. Visiting Teller-Morrow

**AN: Hey guys just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this. I adore you all! hopefully this chapter is well received. I finally threw Tracy into the world of SOA and I am hoping you guys like the direction that I am leading the story. Hopefully you are getting curious to know why Tracy is at Teller-Morrow in the first place and I think that will come out in the next chapter. Again thank you to everyone who has been reading this because I am having so much fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to SOA or any recognizable characters!**

* * *

Opening her eyes Tracy was a little dazed as she searched the room trying to remember where she was. _Oh yeah… Charming._ She had thought that yesterday had been a dream until she awoke alone in this drafty house. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and takes her first step on the chilly hardwood floor and quickly scurries to the bathroom to get into the toasty warmth of a shower.

Getting out she wraps herself in a fluffy cheetah print bathrobe and pads her way back into her bedroom and begins looking through boxes of clothing. Tracy had no idea of the look she should try to accomplish for her first impression at Teller-Morrow. She had different outfits swirling through her mind but logic just kept shooting them down. She could go for completely innocent attire but the Sons may think she is a prude; she heard they liked their women beyond slutty… naked would probably work for them. So she was wracking her brain trying to think of the overly skimpy attire that she packed trying to find something perfect but then the thought occurred to her that if she did dress that way then they would most likely have no respect for her. Tracy was a lot of things but a doormat was not one of them; she was the type of woman that demanded respect so the excessively sexy route probably would not be the smartest either. Finally she settled on an outfit that was a mix between the librarian and the stripper. She wore a golden jewelled sweet heart neckline tube top, with an unbuttoned fitted blazer, her best butt hugging black skinny jeans, and finally to top the look of a pair of sparkle dusted six inch Stilettos. Her chocolate hair fell into beachy waves that framed her cheekbones perfectly; her makeup was relatively natural but she could not resist a glitter mascara to bring out the sparkle in her eyes and her signature burgundy red lipstick brought out the beauty of her olive skin tone. She looked like a million bucks and she knew that no man would be able to turn down a proposal from her while she appeared like this.

She made her way downstairs to eat an apple while she waited for her car to be returned. _The boys are going to be here any minute and I still have no idea of what to say to the Sons to get them to work with me and trust me. _Just then her doorbell rang pulling her out of her thoughts. Removing the look of unease from her face she walked over and answered it to see Anthony standing there dangling her keys in front of him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She looked at him with confusion. "I already told you I am going alone." She said sharply then pauses and in trying not to hurt his feelings adds, "It will just look suspicious if I show up there with a whole firing squad of troops. You guys cannot come it will only put me in more danger. Besides I have everything I need to hopefully win them over…" she trailed off as she patted the inside of her purse to ensure the folder she had prepared for her visit was still there.

"Fine", he huffed, "But if you get yourself hurt I am saying I told you so! How much do you really know about these guys anyway?"

"Not enough." She said simply as she grabbed her keys from him and walked to her car. She did not know enough at all for her to be putting herself into such a dangerous situation. She did not know if the Sons would be open to what she would say or how she would even be able to approach the subject without them going immediately on the defensive.

She decided as she drove the dusty roads to the garage that the most logical way to gain any access was to fake car trouble. She knew her car was entirely too new to have any real problems so she decided she would just go in for a tune up and oil change. _That isn't too shady is it?_

Pulling into the Teller-Morrow lot she got out of her car and was greeted by a man with dark curly hair and the most piercing blue eyes.

"Hey doll face, what can I do for you?" he said easily as he looked her up and down like a dog eyeing a juicy t-bone steak.

"I am new in town and I just bought this car and was hoping that you guys could take a look at it to make sure everything is running properly." She said with a shy smile and then added "I am useless when it comes to mechanics."

Tig just stared at this overwhelmingly beautiful woman standing in front of him and couldn't help but be mesmerized she let out a small giggle when he told her he would do is best and that she would have to go into the office and sign some paper work before she could leave.

Tracy walked by him in the direction he had pointed her and when she could feel his eyes still on her backside as she made her way to the little building she gave him a wave over her shoulder. She opened the door and walked in with her head held high and a smile on her face. In the room was a Beautiful older woman with black hair and blonde streaks. Although she was not as young Tracy could tell that they were on the same playing field; they were both hot alpha females.

Tracy was not done sizing the woman up before she snapped her out of her thoughts, "Hey sweet heart I don't have all day. Either tell me what you're here for or get out."

Tracy took in the condescending tone and went a little rigid before she remembered that she wanted something from these people so she would have to remain cordial and try to get on her good side. "Sorry I was just in lala land for a second there." She said finally noticing that they were not the only two in the room. In fact there were quite a few people. All male; a young blonde, an older guy with grey hair and a narrow face, a Latin looking kid with a Mohawk and tribal tattoos on his head, a man with scars on his cheeks, and finally a bald menacing looking man. "Hi I am Tracy", she said reaching out her hand to the woman but was rejected. She took her hand back and continued, "The gentleman working said that I needed to sign some paper work before I can leave my car here?"

The woman just looked at her and then reached down into a drawer in the desk and handed her the form that she needed to sign. They all stared at her as she began to fill the paper work out and it was making her feel exposed and uncomfortable; she had obviously interrupted something. _How am I going broach any sort of conversation with them when they are already so hostile?_

"Oh shit" was all Tracy had heard. She didn't know which of the men it had come from but they were all staring out the window behind her at an approaching cop. She heard a whisper about needing to stall him in order to move something just in case he had a search warrant. _This is what I have been waiting for_.

The officer walked into the now cramped and filled office and began pleasantries when Tracy smiled to herself and pushed the papers she had gone back to filling out towards the woman. She looked up and gave the woman a knowing look and tapped a single finger on the signature line and turned towards the officer.

"What a coincidence", Tracy squealed as she plastered a toothy grin on her face, "My next stop was going to be a visit to Charming's finest. I am new in town and was hoping to have some of my safety concerns and questions answered. Do you mind if we head outside and chat for a bit it is a bit stuffy in here."

He looked a little hesitant.

"Pretty please", she said batting her eyelashes at him, "I would really appreciate it." She noticed that his body's tension has lessened so she grabbed his arm and led him out the door, "I'm Tracy by the way".

* * *

All Gemma could think was WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? Some pretty little tart had entered the room acting really weird and staring and shit. And now she was leading Hale out of the office. _Did she do that intentionally?_ Then Gemma remembered the odd look she gave her and the tap of her index finger on the page as she slid it forward. She looked down and read the squiggly loopy writing on the signature line and let out a little laugh. No the girl had not signed her name she simply wrote 'I will try to keep him occupied for as long as I can.'

Gemma let out another laugh, "Smart bitch" she said with a smile and gestured for the now curious men in the room to look at what she was seeing.

They all looked at each other quizzically. The men were all now clearly confused.

"Who is that bitch?" Clay asked.

"I have never seen her before in my life." Jax said.

Gemma just shrugged. _I guess no one knows who this tart is after all._

"Aye, brother I don't know her but I certainly would like to." Chibs stated in his Scottish accent.

"She is a nice piece of ass." Juice agreed.

Happy just stared. _Who is this bitch that is willing to put her neck on the line for them? If none of them knew her why would she be willing to do something like this for their club?_ He had no idea who she was but he was the club enforcer and he would do anything he had to find out and protect SAMCRO. There is something a little shady about some stranger helping them for no reason; there had to be a catch and Happy would find out what it is.

"Well we don't have much time before Hale finishes his chat with…" Gemma said trailing off, "What was her name again? Oh well we will worry about that later you need to get the guns you stashed in the office for the day out of here. That girl is a looker but pretty soon he is going to figure out he is getting played and I doubt he will be too happy." Gemma was being honest the girl could keep any man busy; she could tell that just by the look on the men's faces when she first stepped into the office but she couldn't assume that Hale would be so gullible for long.

Juice grabbed the crate from under the desk and called Half-sack in to help him load it into a van that was pulled up to the office and told him to drive it to some place safe until Hale was done sniffing around. He gave Tracy a thumbs up before her walked back into the office.

* * *

Tracy was relieved when the goofy looking guy with the Mohawk signalled that she no longer needed to entertain the Officer Hale. He was perfectly nice and all but she as a general rule did not like to get too friendly with cops. Her father has always taught her that nothing good will ever come of it. She asked him about burglary rates and if there was a neighborhood watch in her area. She was just asking pointless questions to keep him talking; she made sure his back was to Teller-Morrow and every time he went to look back at the office she would brush her hand against his arm gently stroking the fabric of his long sleeve or she would lick her lips and command his attention. She was being super flirty and she could see he was taking the bait and about to ask her on a date when she cut the conversation short saying she had taken up too much of his time. She walked back into the office with him and pretended not to notice the looks she was getting from the men.

Gemma looked at her simply and said "You seem to have filled out your paper work wrong darling, I am going to have to ask you to make some revisions." She held the form out in Tracy's direction and Tracy grabbed it and began to make herself 'busy' while she listened to what Hale had to say.

"Well Clay I have been getting a lot of complaints about illegal activities taking place on the premises from your neighbors; nothing solid but I thought I would come check it out. Let you know that I am watching you and that you better stop tainting Charming with your dirty deeds." The officer said.

"Now you and I both know that our neighbors didn't say shit. You are just here trying to show us how big your dick is. We don't need your advice just leave us alone before I file suit for harassment." Clay said with a bit of a smirk.

"Have it your way Mr. Morrow. Gentlemen, ladies." Hale said nodding at them as he turned and walked out.

Once he was in his car and out of sight Tracy could feel all eyes on her and it was the younger guy with longer blonde hair and stubble that spoke. "Talk", that was all he said.

All of the men just stared at her with great intensity waiting for her response. All Tracy could do was let out a weak smile.


	3. Explanation

**AN:Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I also want to thank everyone who has followed and/or favorited, I really appreciate it. I adore you all and feedback is always welcome. This chapter hopefully shines a little light on what Tracy is doing in Charming and finally urges Happy and Tracy to somewhat connect. Don't worry in the future things will get steamy between them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA or the characters from SOA**

* * *

Now that Tracy had their attention and the Sons were listening to her; she no longer knew what to say. It was quite intimidating to be standing in such a cramped room with these daunting men glaring at her; they were waiting for a response that Tracy didn't even know would ever come. She stood there silently trying to convey the same intensity through her eyes that they were but with her petite frame she doubted it had the same effect. She let out a nervous laugh and held her stare.

"He said Talk…" the most menacing biker in the room spit out. His black eyes staring straight at her, "We are waiting little girl. We don't have all day and you are not going to like what happens when my patience runs out."

Tracy looked at him head on. She refused to cower no matter how threatening the man in front of her was; she was a Donato for Christ's sake. She would not disappoint her father by being weak like most women in this situation would be; even if he was not here to see it she would be strong like he had taught her. Taking a deep breath she planted her feet in an aggressive stance and straightened her back. She needed to demand authority and respect before this whole thing went downhill. "If you only knew who you were talking to you would watch your mouth." She spoke quickly but firmly. She took a step forward so she was standing right in front of the man who had just spoken to her and said with a bit of a manic laugh, "I am not here to threaten or play games but if you disrespect me again you may force my hand. I am not a little girl… I am a twenty-five year old woman with a brain and a law degree and I will be treated as such. I am not one of your play things that you can frighten into submission. And if I were you the only thing I would be saying is thank you because I just saved your ass by distracting the cop while you moved that crate out of this office." She had kept her voice level while she said her little speech but inside her mind was going a mile a minute trying to judge the situation; she could feel her palms getting sweaty and her stomach churning as the vomit rose to the back of her throat but on the outside she portrayed herself as cool and collected and managed not to toss her cookies._ I am in way over my head! What was I thinking getting in the face of the scariest fucking man I have ever seen? _Tracy was so close now that she could smell him; a mixture of cigarettes and leather. His scent turned her on more than his raspy voice had and that is saying a lot.

* * *

Happy watched as the girl in front of him transformed after he spoke to her. He had tried to be frightening so she would talk but instead of shrinking down like most men facing him usually do she stood taller and told him off. No one was stupid enough to talk to him like this not even his brothers and he could tell that they were getting uncomfortable just watching. They looked at him like they were scared that he would hit this short woman standing in front of him but the truth was that she hadn't angered him… not really. He was annoyed that this little girl was standing up to him in front of everyone and didn't want to look weak by not doing anything about it but the truth was he was a little turned on by the fact that she had the balls to speak to him this way. As the fiery brunette in front of him talked he couldn't help but watch her pretty little mouth and look her up and down taking in the sight of her entire body. She was just his type; she was slim but still had curves in all the right places. When she was done saying her piece they were inches apart and she had to look up to see into his eyes. They just stared for what seemed like forever but was only like thirty seconds. Happy broke the glaring contest with his lips twitching upward into a little bit of a smirk but immediately went back to his usual unreadable expression; he stepped back and out of her bubble. No one was expecting that but the room let out a collective sigh of relief when they realized he wasn't going to kill her.

* * *

"We would have been fine without your help. We didn't ask for it and we didn't need it." The grey haired man stated, "But if you insist, thank you, now do you want to explain to us what the fuck is going on here?" He had almost choked on the words when he thanked her but Clay knew it was the only way to get her talking.

"How about we do introductions first?" Tracy asked. "That might give you some insight to what is going on and why I am here." Tracy had no idea where to start but she figured learning their names couldn't hurt.

The men looked uneasy like they weren't sure that giving her information as common as their names was safe. She seemed to have an agenda and they didn't want to show her their cards. But the silence persisted and they could tell she was waiting for them to start.

Clearing his throat Jax stepped forward reaching his hand out. "I am Jax." That was all he said as he shook her hand and then looked at the other men expectantly waiting for them to follow his lead.

"Clay"

"I'm juice", the youngest looking one said with a grin.

"Hello lass, I'm Chibs."

The beautiful older woman eyed her suspiciously and finally stated, "My name is Gemma."

The only one left was the tall, muscular, bald man who had spoken to her earlier. He was blank and unreadable when he said, "I'm Happy."

"Maybe you should tell your face that? I mean would it kill you to smile with a name like that?" Everyone in the room was suddenly rigid waiting for the storm. Tracy clamped her hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry! That was inappropriate. I always get myself into trouble for talking before I think about what I am going to say." She was rambling but it seemed like her comment didn't upset him so she went back into business mode. "I am Tracy." She said it but she realized that without her last name that it meant nothing. "Tracy Donato." She clarified.

The men tried to think of where they had heard the name Donato before this. It sounded so familiar but they couldn't place a finger on it. They were waiting for more information but she stayed silent and paused for them to figure it out.

"Holy shit…" Juice being from New York immediately recognized the name. This chick was royalty where he was from; he had heard the stories about her family and even her herself. They were legendary for their brutality. "You are Donato? From New York?" He questioned already knowing the answer.

She nodded her head.

"Holy shit…" he said again. "Are all the stories true?" He asked with a grin. For him it was like meeting a childhood hero; he had always thought the Donatos were the coolest people alive growing up. "Is your father really the Pheonix?"

She laughed a little. "I don't know what you have heard about my family but I am sure some of it was exaggerated. And as for the Pheonix… that's what they call him. I have been to Vito Donato's funeral four times now yet my father is still alive and kicking." She said this and she could see by the looks on the men's faces that it was finally starting to register with them where they had heard her name. Her family is the most talked about outfit since the Godfather movies came out; but those were based on fiction and hers was pure truth.

"Now what would a Mafia princess like you be doing out in our neck of the woods?" It was Clay who spoke. "Why would the daughter of New York's most powerful man be in our little town? And don't say it was to get away from the life because I have heard about you sweet heart. I know that you defend criminals and scumbags in court and that you have been arrested for murder and other conspiracies many times but your father has enough pull to make the charges go away and everyone is too scared, loyal, or stubborn to testify against you. I know that you are not here for a break because you are cold hearted and people like you thrive in the drama and crime; you love it." He was baiting her trying to get her to snap and tell him exactly why she was in Charming.

She ignored his tone. "You are right. I did not want to leave New York but I did out of necessity. My father sent me away to avoid any blowback because as you have stated I have a history of causing trouble. You see my brother was murdered last year by Frankie Gallucci; the son of mob boss Mario Gallucci. My brother was a good man though. He was one hundred percent out of the life; he was walking home through an industrial area one night and Frankie ran into him. No one else was there so I don't know the full story but from what I was told by Frankie they had words and Frankie pushed Tony causing him to fall on a pipe and impale himself. It was self-defence in Frankie's opinion but I had heard enough to condemn him. This is not an admission but Frankie has gone _missing_ and I would say that if the cops or any of the Gallucci clan came knocking on my door trying to find his killer that they were on the right track if you know what I mean." She told them why she was in Charming strategically. She was trying to gain sympathy while also making the suggestion to them that she and her family were not to be fucked with. She was sure by her tone that even if she said it was not an admission of guilt that she had basically just admitted to murder.

* * *

As Happy listened he was overwhelmed. He kept his face an unreadable mask and kept his mouth shut but just listening to her story was making him hard. There was something about her pretty little lips confessing to murder that had him hot and bothered. She looked so innocent that it was almost eerie that those words had come from her mouth. All he could think was that he wanted her.

* * *

"You still haven't answered why you chose Charming to hide out." Clay stated. He could feel the guys in the room shifting as they heard the obvious undertone of murder when she said Frankie went 'missing'. He needed to get this thing back on track and know just what a Donato was doing in his town.

"Tracy…? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Bobby Munson stood in the doorway looking dumbfounded. He had just gotten back from one of his Elvis gigs in Lake Tahoe and was confused as to why she would be anywhere near California let alone Charming.

"Bobby!" Tracy squealed running over and wrapping her arms around his neck for a big bear hug. She hadn't seen him in nearly six years but he looked relatively the same with his curly grey hair, bushy beard, and pot belly.

After hugging for about a minute Bobby pushed Tracy back about an arm's length so he could look at her; damn she had filled out nicely. He had known her since she was a baby so the thought was probably unsuitable but he was a man and couldn't help if he appreciated the female form. Bobby would NEVER act on the attraction though. He held her face in his hands with his palms on pressed against her cheeks. "Look at you girl! You are all grown up; I haven't seen you since you were a teenager." He said a little bit nostalgic. And then his brow furrowed, "Is everything alright? Something must be troubling you to bring you out to these parts."

"I am fine Bobby." She couldn't help but smile. Bobby has always been so sweet to her and she truly did love him like family. She turned to look back at Clay and the rest of the people in the now claustrophobically filled room. "Does this answer your question as to why I picked Charming? I chose here because my father wanted me to be with at least one person he knows and trusts and Bobby fits that bill. His father 'handled' the Donato books for years and my father grew rather fond of Bobby when he visited. Outside of New York my father has connections but not a lot of people he would trust me to be in contact with in a time like this. The people he does trust live in Italy which I would not be opposed to other than he wants to keep me hidden so he would send me to live on some unknown farm or something and Stilettos do not mix well with mud." She ended by gesturing to her shoes. "I can compromise on a lot but when it comes to fashion I am un-budging!" She said laughing.

"So who did he send with you? Is Vincenzo here?" Bobby inquired while still smiling.

"Yes, Vin is here among nine others… He wanted to send more but I put my foot down." Tracy said with an incredulous laugh. "The man is crazy."

"Why are you here alone then?"

"Because I can take care of myself. The honourable thing to do is to come here alone unarmed and try to have a conversation that would not back you guys into a corner."

"That is the stupid thing to do." Bobby scoffed. "We could have hurt you. You don't know these men."

"But I do know that you are a part of this club and you are one of the best people I know so by extension I trust them and while it is nice seeing you Bobby I am actually here right now with ulterior motives." She turned her attention back to Clay and the rest of the room. "My father was opposed to me coming here and took A LOT of convincing. He finally allowed it when I made him a proposal. The same proposal I am here to make you." She said while reaching into her purse and pulling out the folder she had prepared for this meeting. "I heard that your dealings are in firearms. The proposal is simple we want to buy your guns and fly them out to New York. Our current dealer is less than satisfactory. This outlines the exact plan for transport and cover story for shipments the only thing left is for you to name your price." She said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"The men just stared at her like she had grown five heads in the last thirty seconds. "I understand if you have to discuss this as a whole and get back to me. But just know for the Donato's as long as the product is premium money is of no object." She turned to walk for the door squeezing Bobby's shoulder on her way by and she turned back, "If you are worried about trust Bobby has enough dirt on myself personally to bring down the Donato empire. When I was younger I needed someone to talk to and he was always there when I called. This is a legitimate offer I give you my word as a Donato and in extension my father`s word as he has signed off on this endeavor. Bobby can tell you of my past dealings if you need him to after I am gone so you know exactly what type of dirt I am talking about. He even has the proof that could put me away for life although I ask that he not reveal that." She gave Bobby a look knowing that he knew exactly what she was talking about. She killed a man who attacked her when she was seventeen and Bobby helped clean up her mess and he took the gun with him for safe keeping. She knew he would never use the evidence against her so she had not worried that he had it in his possession. Even though it was in defense that she shot the man the fact that she never told made her look extremely guilty and both she and Bobby knew that. "If I break my word I give Bobby permission to turn me over to the authorities…" She trailed off, "or kill me. To break my word would be more shameful than jail or death and if I did I ask that someone put me out of my misery because without my word I have nothing." She somewhat whispered that last sentence but she could tell that they had heard her. "I will pick up my Range Rover tomorrow. And hopefully you have an answer for me by then but take all the time you need." She walked out the door and called Anthony to come pick her up.

* * *

Happy has never wanted a woman more. She went from her menacing act to laughing with Bobby. Tracy wasn't like the one dimensional crow eaters that hang around the club house she was smart and spunky. She was ballsy enough to tease him which most men were too afraid of. Tracy had honour too; her word meant everything to her. She wasn't a damsel in distress she was a tough bitch who wanted to take care of herself and Happy had nothing but respect for that. As he watched her get into the passenger seat of a black escalade he couldn't help but think of how those legs would feel wrapped around his waist and how nice it would be to have her burgandy lips moan his name. This was a game that Tracy was going to lose; he was going to have her one way or another.

Happy tuned back into the conversation that had started in Tracy's absence.

"We have to take this to the table and take a vote."

* * *

**AN2: and I know that Bobby's father was supposed to have handled the books for the Mafia in Reno Nevada but for the purposes of this story it was in New York.**


	4. Revelation

**AN:Okay guys, here is another chapter. I figured I should update soon because I have gotten four private messages from people saying they like the story since the last update two days ago. I definitely am loving hearing from you all. Reviews are always appreciated. So I never really did say when the story is supposed to be set but it is relatively near season one but there may be some contradictory statements in some places *I will try to point them out if that happens*. The only thing right now that I can think of is that even though Happy doesn't patch in to Redwood until season three in this story he is a member of the charter in Charming. Again thank you to everyone who has been reading this I adore you all! And a thank you to everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story. I hope you are all loving to read it as much as I love writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA or the characters associated with it.**

* * *

Clay had called all the members that were not present for Tracy's little show and they were now all seated around the table in the clubhouse. He began relaying information as the men listened silently. He told them about how Tracy had handled herself with the Hale situation, how she was willing to stand up for herself, and about her proposal to the club. The men just sat quietly and weighed their options.

"Apparently her family owns many vineyards throughout North America and Europe and that is what she is wanting to use as a cover for the shipments of guns." Clay said as he looked over the file Tracy had given him earlier. "They are in the process of buying an already established vineyard just an hour outside of Charming but they are waiting to go through with the deal until we have made our decision. These people seem to have a lot of money and a good game plan… I mean what is more common than a fucking winery in California? I say we get some info on them and then if everything checks out we bleed this cash cow dry."

Almost everyone in the room seemed to perk up at the mention of money but they were still a little hesitant.

"Bobby you two seemed pretty cozy. She said your dad used to cook the books for her family? How well do you know this girl?" It was Jax who spoke.

Bobby could feel every eye in the room turn to him. He cleared his throat, "Well I have known her since she was first born. Whenever I would go visit my dad in New York she was there; she is a good girl. She was always so sweet and innocent…" He trailed off. "Quite naive actually." While he was describing her he wasn't even listening to what he was saying he was remembering all the times he saw her as a little kid. She was always so happy; she laughed constantly and chose to skip instead of walk. He smirked at the memory.

"Okay Bobby, I know you weren't there for the whole meeting but are you sure we are talking about the same girl?" Juice looked at him incredulously and continued. "That bitch was a lot of things but none of what you described; she was calculated, confident, and she knew exactly what the fuck she was saying. For Christ's sake she admitted to murder! She stood up to Happy! She is ballsy beyond belief and I have mad respect for her but I doubt there is a naïve or innocent bone in that hot little body of hers."

"Well…" Bobby looked at him a little sad. "That's because she like that isn't anymore. Going through the type of shit she has had to would change anyone. She was that sweet little girl for a long time; Vito Donato wanted better for his daughter. He pulled Tracy's brothers into the life but said that it was no place for her and she was perfectly fine with that until she was seventeen. She was a faultless church goin' catholic girl but her father pissed some people off and they decided that the best way to hit him where it hurt was by going after Tracy…." He gulped almost unable to say the words. "She was raped."

There was audible outrage in the room. The rape of a minor is a sore spot with the club at the moment. They had just seen a young girl named Tristan go through it and it tore her apart; she is getting better though but that is some tough shit to be dealt to a teenager.

Bobby continued. "I was in town the night it happened so she called me because she knew that I was about the only person she could trust not to tell her father; she was too embarrassed for him to know. When I got there she was a mess. I took her to the doctor to have her checked out and then took her back to the motel I was staying in. I didn't know why she thought it would be okay if she called me; I mean I had been around every once in a while when she was growing up but it isn't like we knew shit about each other. She said that she chose me because I had kind eyes; to this day I don't know what she meant but I guess I never will." He paused to think. "She wouldn't talk about it for the first day but eventually I coaxed the story out of her. And when I had it I almost wished that she never told me; I have never been so angry in my life. The details were so disturbing that when she told me the name of the guy who did it I vowed that I would find him and make him pay. She had a request of me though she wanted to see him before I killed him. I figured she wanted some answers but I still didn't think it was a good idea. She begged me though so I promised her I would bring him to her but when I did she didn't have a single thing to say to him. I was confused at first but then she told me that she had to do it herself; that she wanted to be the one that killed him. I tried to explain that there is some shit that you don't come back from that you can't undo but she pulled a gun out of her purse aimed and shot him right in the chest." Bobby was lost in the story as relived it in his head. "Tracy has never been the same. She shot him only once and then just waited and watched him bleed out as he pleaded with her to have mercy on him; to save him. She still had nothing to say to him. Once he was gone she just sunk down to the ground and started sobbing. I got rid of the body and took the gun from her. When I told her that it was all done she finally spoke 'It was self-defence right?' I think she still believes to this day that it wasn't murder. That's what she meant when she said I had the evidence to put her away for life. With her reputation no judge would believe her. I still have the gun she used that day in a safety deposit box and I have the location of the body. But I doubt she would ever betray us; her word means everything to her. After that day she pushed her father enough to let her into the family business and ever since she has been the Tracy you met today." He felt dirty revealing her darkest secrets; since that night he hadn't talked about it to a single soul not even Tracy herself.

Everyone seemed a little stunned when Bobby finished his trip down memory lane. The tension in the air was visible.

Tig finally broke the silence, "While I am sure we are all sympathetic to her story the real question is can we trust her?" He said it a little insensitively.

"I would trust that girl with my life. We have kept in touch since her attack and although we have never spoken about that night again we have spoken about many other things. Whenever things are weighing down her conscience I seem to get a call from her. I know she trusts me so I don't think she would break that. Her father on the other hand is a bit of a snake. He always keeps his word but he often finds loop holes. But he rarely leaves New York other than to take a trip to Italy so if we are dealing with Tracy directly as promised we should not have any problems with the old bastard." Bobby was trying to be as honest as possible so that the club could get the full picture before voting.

"Well," Clay said, "I think we need Juicy boy here to dig up all the dirt he can find and present it to the table tomorrow morning. Then we vote." He pounded the gavel and everyone got up to leave.

* * *

To say Happy was angry was putting it mildly. As soon as they were dismissed he rushed outside to his Harley. He needed a good ride to clear his head otherwise he knew he would be dangerously close to losing his temper. He got on his bike but instead of the wind enveloping him and taking the unwanted thoughts away like it usually does he could still feel the rage bubbling. He just kept replaying the story Bobby had told in his head over and over. She had been young and happy but now she was broken. Happy wished he could go back and torture the man who hurt her; from Bobby's retelling he thought he had gotten off way too easy. If he was there he would have cut his skin from his body strip after strip and that still wouldn't be painful enough. What he wouldn't give to see Tracy before the attack; to see a genuine smile. Sure she had given out toothy grins earlier and fooled everyone else but to him they just looked fake. Even when she seemed sincerely pleased to see Bobby her smile still seemed a little sad. _Wait… What fuck am I thinking?! I don't even know this girl. Why should I give a shit about what happened to her or if she is happy? I haven't cared about any woman up till this point in my life. What makes her so damn special? _What did make her so special? He couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't just because of her nice rack and perfectly round ass like he kept insisting to himself. There was something about her that made him want to know more and he couldn't say that for any other woman. To him women are disposable; you get what you need and then you throw them out. It wasn't as if he had been deprived of sex lately not with all the sweet butts running around the clubhouse but this was different for some reason he didn't just want sex from Tracy no matter how much he wanted to convince himself otherwise.

Happy hadn't realized where he was going until it was too late. He remembered back to being in the office when Gemma showed everyone what Tracy had written on her paperwork; he remembered reading her address. And now for some reason he found himself riding down her street. He stopped in front of her house looking to see that only one window had light pouring through it. He could see her in nothing but a white tank top and black lacy panties. Tracy was towelling off her hair like she had just gotten out of the shower and Happy couldn't help but think of the things he wanted to do to that tight little body of hers. He snapped out of it; he didn't need a girl like her. She seemed high maintenance and mouthy. Maybe he didn't mind though; maybe she was the type of girl he needed. She was someone who could put him in his place and had some self-respect. _No, I am not going to do this. I am perfectly fine without some bitch in my life. She is just going to bring drama for the club if we are still working with her when I get sick of her. _He shifted his gaze from Tracy's house and onto the road ahead so he could go back to the clubhouse and get his dick sucked by one of the many desperate crow eaters.

* * *

Tracy was exhausted. Her talk with the Sons had gone relatively well in her opinion. She just hoped that she convinced them. She had to relay everything that was said and done to Anthony after which seemed to take forever because he had a million questions. She was honestly just annoyed with him by the end. She was glad though that he promised to tell everyone else after so that it could just be a one on one conversation with the two of them. Tracy was sure that if Vincenzo, Angelo, and the rest of the guys were there that she would still be explaining right now. But she was instead just relaxing and getting ready for bed after a hot shower. She heard a motorcycle outside though so she thought she would check and see if it was a Son here to give her an answer to her proposal but when she got to the window she could see that he was just passing by in the neighborhood already leaving. She could tell that it was the guy who introduced himself as Happy; the one who she had embarrassingly teased. Tracy was scared of him but only because of the way the people around him were acting. They acted like they were holding their breath until he reacted. They must be a little afraid of him themselves. But he didn't look at her in a way that made her shudder with fear he just seemed to analyze her as if he was trying to figure her out. Tracy couldn't help but be attracted to him. She had always had a thing for bad boys and he was extremely sexy. He had muscles that she could only imagine where flawless to touch and a voice that made her shiver with delight. Tracy couldn't deny that in the moments they had had their stare down that all she had been thinking about was about was kissing him and having his strong arms wrapped around her. Now as she watched him ride away she was a little disappointed that he wasn't here for her; that he hadn't felt the spark that she had.


	5. Let's Make A Deal

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all again for reading and thank those of you who have favorite and/or followed this story it means a lot to me. I adore all the feedback I have been getting so your reviews are much appreciated. Hopefully you are all loving this story as much as I love writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA or the characters associated with the series.**

* * *

It was ten in the morning when the Sons assembled in the chapel to make the final decision on the deal with Tracy. The men were all a little apprehensive to find out the information Juice was able to dig up. They needed to know exactly who they were dealing with before they get into bed with the Donatos.

"Well," Juice began, "She is not squeaky clean. But I was not expecting her to be; first I called some people I know from back when I lived in New York and they said she has definitely made a reputation for herself. Whether it is true or not I can't be sure but they are saying that her game is to use her sexuality to coerce information from men but if they get too handsy rather than sleep with them she will kill them. She is her father's secret weapon because even though everyone has heard of the things she has done she can look at any man with her doe eyes and they just melt. Men are lining up to be manipulated by her."

"Okay…" Jax's mind was going a mile a minute.

"Those are just the rumours but I can tell you some cold hard facts." Juice continued, "She was the highest paid criminal defense lawyer in New York before she left; she had the top success rate for ensuring that her clients walk. She has been accused many times of jury tampering and judges having favoritism for her but since it has never been proven she is still allowed to practice and has not had any setbacks in her career. She plays it off as being singled out for trying to make a better life for herself after growing up surrounded by crime. She has been arrested for assault once and was convicted but it was a month before her eighteenth birthday so the judge tried her as a minor and it was expunged from her record. She has been questioned in a series of murders and even arrested twice for the murders of men from other outfits. Neither made it to trial though because witnesses retracted statements and there was not enough evidence to hold her in either case. It seems like cops have a hard on for her; whenever anything happens in New York involving organized crime she is questioned."

"Anything about the family?" Clay Questioned.

"Well you are going to be here all day if you want me to tell you everything I have learned about the rest of the Donato clan and their associates. They all have rap sheets longer than my arm; but it seems like if you are good with the family your prison sentence either disappears or is slight. Some guy named Anthony was accused and convicted of murder; throughout his whole trial he refused to flip and miraculously his sentence was sixteen months in a minimum security prison. He is out already!" Juice exclaimed.

"If what you just said is true these people must be fucking miracle workers!" Tig cut in. "I wouldn't mind being friends with people with those type of skills."

"Anything else Juicy?" Chibs asked.

Juice shook his head. Although he had worked all night trying to find information that was all he could come up with.

"Then we vote." Clay spoke. "All in favour for this deal with the Donatos. I am a yes."

Everyone in a unanimous vote agreed. The deal was just too sweet to turn down. Money was something the club was currently short on and this deal would definitely help them out a lot.

* * *

Tracy was still having a hard time sleeping in the new house and the deal with the Sons weighing on her mind was not making it any easier. She tossed and turned into the early hours of morning. At eight she finally gave up and put on a movie to keep her mind busy. To say "The Breakfast Club" was Tracy's favorite movie was an understatement. She had seen it so many times that she could recite it word for word but at the end she still always had tears in her eyes when Judd Nelson's triumphant fist punches the sky. She always had been able to relate to the movie; people made assumptions of her because of her last name so she just started doing what was expected of her by the public. She was so much more than the things she did for her father but when people look at her the criminal is all they see no matter how much good she does. Now that the movie was over Tracy entertained herself with unpacking boxes and making lunch just trying to bide time until she went to Teller-Morrow. She did not want to seem desperate by going in first thing in the morning but also didn't want to keep them waiting too long in case they had made their decision. She decided that three in the afternoon would be the perfect time to go.

The clock seemed to be going at a snail's pace. She had finally finished putting everything away in her new home and it was still only one o'clock. Tracy decided that since she still had so much time she might as well make herself presentable. But then she was plagued with the hard choice of what to wear yet again. She decided to keep it fun with a flirty leopard print baby doll dress that sat high on her thighs and a fitted jean Jacket over top to cover her exposed shoulders. She did not want to show too much skin after the way the men had looked at her like a meal the day before. She put her hair in a high sock bun and did simple make up with a glitter eye shadow and her signature burgundy lipstick. She put on her brown leather gladiator sandals grabbed her purse and sat perched on the arm of her couch waiting for Anthony to pick her up and take her to the garage.

When three finally came Tracy had herself worked up and anxious. She had gone through every thinkable scenario in her head but she still had no idea whether they would agree to her deal. She knew it was silly but on the drive over with Anthony she kept the fingers on her right hand crossed silently praying that they would say yes. _If they don't accept this deal my father won't send me to a farm in Italy will he? He will let me stay anyways right? _But Tracy knew the answer was no he wouldn't. if she could not make this thing with the Motorcycle club happen then she was no use to him here and he would argue that she was safer in Sicily. She stared straight ahead on the short drive to Teller-Morrow hoping that Anthony couldn't tell what she was thinking. She wanted to put on a brave face and pretend like she was confident that this would go her way. He seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about it and for that she was grateful.

Getting out of the car Tracy closed the door waving at Anthony and taking one last deep breath before she turned towards the garage and he drove away. She was alone again as she walked to the office and just like yesterday she felt exposed but she somehow knew that this was the way it had to be. If she had come with a bunch of men the club would not have listened to her proposal they would have had a pissing contest with her guys. So she had to do this by herself.

She opened the door to the office and stepped in to see Gemma sitting at the desk with glasses on doing some paperwork. "Hey darling, good to see you again." Gemma seemed much warmer to her than yesterday.

Tracy smiled warmly in response. "Hello Gemma, I am just here to pick up my car."

"Well I think before you do that you should come have a little chat with the boys." Gemma got up leading the way.

Tracy was a little surprised when she opened the door to what looked like a bar. It had a pool table, couches, and all the liquor she could imagine. _They probably throw a good party. Sure looks like this place would be fun but I doubt Gemma brought me here to have a good time._ She looked around the smoky atmosphere and her eyes settled on the group of men in the room.

The president seemed to finally acknowledge her presence, "Alright, all of the women need to clear this room." Clay said.

Tracy looked around as a bunch of half-naked women who had been serving drinks and rubbing up against Sons left; even Gemma was walking towards the door with some respectable looking brunette that had just been sitting on Jax's lap. Once it was just her and the men in the room she felt very uncomfortable; every eye was on her and Tracy silently wished she had worn pants rather than a short dress.

"Have a seat." Jax said gesturing to an armchair in front of him and Clay.

"I would prefer to stand." Tracy didn't want to make herself any smaller than she already was. _Dammit why didn't I wear heels?_ She wore heels most of the time because of short height but now in this room with most men standing she was tiny in her flat sandals. She looked like a little doll that any of them could pick up and break at any moment.

"Please we insist. Make yourself comfortable." Clay said not giving her a choice.

"Um... Okay." She made her way to the chair and took a seat and adjusted her skirt to cover her legs as much as possible. _If you really wanted me to be comfortable you wouldn't have cleared the room of all the females and left me here with intimidating men twice my size. _Tracy was never weak she could take care of herself if a situation arose that required it but she knew that because she did not have the brute strength she needed to gain an upper hand in situations like this but when there are this many of them that is impossible. The feeling she was getting now reminded her of the night she was attacked when she was seventeen; she felt helpless. She glanced over at Bobby and he gave her a reassuring smile so she continued. "Have you guys given any thought to my suggestion?"

"We have." Clay said not giving anything away.

"And…?" Tracy said waiting.

"We are willing to accept your offer with a few conditions." Jax cut in.

Tracy was immediately on edge and hesitant when she heard the word conditions but she kept her face calm and portrayed an image of being as cool as a cucumber. "What are they?"

"First off we need to see this vineyard you are talking about and hash out the plans for that. We want to meet all the men you have staying in Charming; this is our town and we want the right to send off people who don't belong. And finally we want one million per shipment to pay our Irish suppliers and take our cut. Is any of that going to be a problem Ms. Donato?" Clay asked with a condescending tone.

"Please, call me Tracy." She said trying to sound sweet but it just came off a little bitchy. She did not like men talking to her disrespectfully just because she is a woman. "Those terms sound reasonable. I closed the vineyard deal after our meeting yesterday. Wishful thinking I guess but we can go visit it anytime now. You can meet my associates whenever you like as well and if anyone is not to your approval he can be changed with someone in New York. As for money I told you that was already not a problem as long as you provide a quality product." Tracy was hoping she sounded as confident as she felt saying it.

"Great then we have a deal." Clay said reaching out his hand and shaking hers. "How about we go see that vineyard right now?" He asked while she reached over to shake Jax's hand.

"Sounds good I will just go get my car and drive up there with you guys." Tracy said trying not to sound taken aback. She hadn't expected him to want to see it so soon.

"Actually why don't you ride with one of us." He said sounding a little skeptical. He still didn't completely trust her and wanted to make she didn't have a chance at any funny business. "Call your boys and tell them to meet us down there."

She pulled out her phone and did as she was told. She dialed Anthony's number and told him to gather everyone at the vineyard as soon as possible.

"So, who am I riding with?" Tracy asked with a little dread.

"Ladies choice." Jax said with a smirk; he could tell how uncomfortable she was.

Tracy turned and looked at the tall muscular man she had been avoiding this whole time because she didn't want to get herself into trouble daydreaming about him shirtless. "Happy, would you mind?"

* * *

Everyone looked a little taken aback when Tracy chose the club's enforcer to ride with. They had expected her to pick one of the more harmless guys like Juice or Kozik who was visiting from Tacoma; the absolute last person they expected was Happy. They even thought she might choose Bobby just because she has known him so long but this girl is full of surprises. Tracy has some serious balls if she is willing to pick Happy.

* * *

"Whatever." Happy said as he led the way outside to his bike. He handed her a helmet as she pulled her wavy hair out of a bun and when he saw Tracy struggling with the clasp he helped her.

Feeling his fingertips brush under her chin while he fastened her helmet Tracy couldn't help but shiver a little at his touch.

"You ready?" He asked.

She had to look up to see his face. _Damn he is really tall! He has to be six foot something in comparison to my five foot nothing._ "Ready as I will ever be I guess." She said her voice shaky and her breathe a little shallow. "This is my first time on a motorcycle so I have my fingers crossed that I don't die." She said with a nervous laugh.

Happy tried to give her a reassuring smile and got on his bike and waited for her to seat herself behind him.

Tracy wrapped her arms around his waist and had her legs on either side of him. She couldn't tell what was making her more tense; the fact that she was so close to him and had her chest pressed into his back or that she was on a motorcycle.

Happy reached back and his hand lightly touched her exposed thigh. "Relax girl. You are safe with me." He rasped out.

Oddly enough those words were all Tracy needed. She calmed down a little bit because for some reason she believed him when he said it. She believed that he would keep her safe. Her body loosened a little bit of its rigidness and she let herself enjoy the ride. When he first started going it had been terrifying but she kept telling herself that he would keep her safe and she actually began to have fun. _How have I not been on a motorcycle before. The ride is pleasurable in more ways than one. Sure I like the feeling of freedom and the way the wind wraps around me but the wonderful part is having my body draped around a sexy man and a vibration between my legs._ It is actually quite frustrating though because it takes you to the edge but not far enough to get the full enjoyment of an orgasm.

* * *

Happy had been in utter shock when Tracy asked if she could ride on the back of his bike but he was pleased at the same time. This girl is fearless. Most women are too afraid to even look him in the eye let alone pick him over all the other guys. But after hearing what Juice dug up on her he had a feeling that she wasn't afraid of consequences. And there may be consequences for her if he took a liking to her. Throughout her sit down with the club he had thought that she was still pissed about him trying to intimidate her yesterday because he could tell she was avoiding looking at him but sure enough when Jax told her she could ride with whoever she wanted her eyes went straight to Happy. _I don't know what it is about this girl but something about her intrigues me. Otherwise there would be no way this bitch is getting on the back of my bike. _Happy hadn't let a woman on the back of his bike in a long time; there was no point anymore. When he was younger he entertained the thought but he no longer had the patience for it. If he didn't like her as much as he did her would have told her to fuck off when she asked.

When they walked outside he could see that her demeanour had shifted. She was fumbling with the helmet and she looked shaky. When he asked her if she was ready she tried to make a joke about not dying because it was her first time on a motorcycle. He could tell she was scared and wanted to say something but couldn't think of the words. Comforting women wasn't his thing. _ Why do I even give a shit? _But he had to admit it seeing her like this was a little adorable especially after witnessing how tough she was with the negotiations. She seemed so small and delicate now though; this must be the girl Bobby was talking about yesterday. This is the sweet and innocent girl; so she is still in there. He smiled at her and got on his bike. Waiting for her to follow his lead and finally thought of what to say. "You are safe with me." Those seem like simple words but they worked as he felt her relax against him. He knew that she would be the only person who could hear him over the rumble of engines so he didn't mind reassuring her. When he did it he reached his hand back and touched her smooth leg and he wished he could say that was to sooth her but really he just wanted to feel her skin beneath his hand. And then they were off on their hour long trip to the vineyard; having never been on a motorcycle before she was definitely going to be sore after and Happy was beginning to get worried until he felt her moan against his back. She was definitely enjoying the ride. He could feel her warm thighs squeezing tight into his sides and her hands resting on his abs just above his crotch. He liked having her pressed into him; she didn't annoy him most women would.

* * *

By the end of the ride Tracy was completely relaxed. She had her eyes closed and her head leaned against Happy's cut.

When they pulled up to the vineyard and stopped Happy reached his hand down to where hers were clasped around his waist and massaged his thumb over her wrist causing her to look up. Tracy was almost sad that the ride was over but she got off the bike and pretended like it didn't hurt her to stand. Everything was sore after that ride, her back, her legs, her crotch. How had she not felt this while she was on the bike; was her bliss to be close to him that strong that it overpowered the pain?

"Wasn't that bad was it girl?" Happy said laughing a little as he watched her try to discreetly stretch her body out and cringe when it hurt.

"Well we are still alive so I would say it was a success." She said with a flirty tone.

Then she looked over to the Sons who were waiting for her to take the lead and introduce them to the ten men waiting by black SUVs.


	6. The Vineyard

**AN: Hey guys, I know that I made you wait a little longer for an update this time but I have had a really busy week so all I can say is sorry and hope that this update makes up for it as it is the longest chapter yet. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and/or followed the story it really does mean a lot. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading this story I adore you all! Okay I definitely have an idea of where I want the story go but sometimes I get writing and the plot completely changes... I was writing tonight and for some reason the whole dynamic between Tracy and Anthony changed; after reading this chapter you will understand so please don't get mad! For some reason this is what had to happen in the story. Your reviews and feedback are always appreciated so please feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you all again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA or any of the characters from the show.**

* * *

_Well it is now or never. I organized this little meet 'n greet so I need to take control and make sure that this all plays out in a beneficial way. The Sons can still back out of the deal if they think something is wrong and I sure as hell do not want to find myself in the middle of fucking nowhere on a stupid farm in Italy._ Tracy looked to her left at Happy who was staring at her curiously. She must have been thinking too long because everyone seemed to be paused waiting for her to start this thing off. She gave Happy a weak smile hoping that he would look at her reassuringly but he just stared back with an unreadable expression on his face.

_Well here goes nothing. _Tracy plastered on the brightest smile she could manage and confidently marched past the Sons and towards Anthony waving at them to follow her. When she finally was standing next to her guys she began speaking. "Well I guess introductions are in order." She gestured to each man as she spoke their name. "This is Jionni, Angelo, Dino, Gino, Alfredo, Enzo, Frankie, Rocco, Vincenzo, and…" She paused clapping Anthony on the back with a big smile. "This is my right hand man, Anthony."

The Sons gave nothing away by their expressions and Tracy was beginning to worry. No one said a word they just stared obviously assessing the situation. She laughed a little nervously; it was one of her bad habits that had gotten her into trouble many times. Whenever she was anxious or scared she would laugh endlessly and then people would think she was laughing at them and the situation would escalate. They still paid her no attention though they just studied her guys. Tracy still giggling gave Anthony a pleading look. He seemed to understand; he could usually tell what she was thinking without her having to say it.

"So my phone call with Tracy was Brief but she said that you wanted to evaluate us and the venue before we move forward with the deal." Anthony stated nonchalantly; he was always so collected in stressful situations and Tracy admired him for that but then again he didn't have as much riding on this deal going through as she did. "Why don't we take a walk through and we can answer any questions you have along the way."

Tracy silently thanked him. "That sounds great!" She said hoping her enthusiasm didn't sound too fake. "Shall we?" She gestured for them to follow her.

Once they started exploring the vineyard and Tracy was telling them all her plans it had gotten much easier; she didn't feel so tense. Bobby was talking to Vincenzo who had become his friend when he was in New York with his dad and they seemed to be getting along great. Most of the Tracy's guys were quiet unless spoken to; they did not seem to like dealing with the motor cycle club because the club got to call the shots and where they are from they are used to running the show. In New York if you are associated with the Donato family you are untouchable and can follow your own set of rules but down in Charming it had to be different. If they really wanted to have a working relationship they would have to stroke the Son's egos and allow them to be the big men on campus and that did not sit well with some of the guys.

Hell it wasn't just the guys that it didn't sit well with! Throughout her whole life Tracy was taught that she didn't have to take shit from anyone but now she had to play by their rules and she wasn't sure if she could do that one hundred percent. She would like to think that she could do whatever she had to to ensure this deal closed but she knew deep down that if they pushed her far enough they would not like what she would do. Right now the club sees her as an opportunity and they probably think they can take advantage of her but being a woman in this type of life has made Tracy tough. You don't get this high up in an outfit without earning the respect of those beneath you; Tracy was not able to order her men around simply because her father was the boss. She was able to lead them because she earned their loyalty and allegiance. And with a group of men like this one the only way to do that is by being ruthless. Tracy being a woman had to work harder than any man ever would have had to to get to the top and now that she was there she was not going to let a bunch of bikers take her right back down to the bottom. No if they treat her like she had heard they treat most women that were not old ladies she would have to fight back because she has done too much shit for it to have all been for nothing; she could not let them talk down to her or disrespect her because if her guys saw her grin and take it they would think she is weak and an easy target and she would be back at square one with them.

Just thinking about it Tracy was getting livid and if it hadn't of been for Anthony resting his hand on her lower back and leading her through the tour she thought she might have left too cool off. One thing about Tracy is that when she is mad she is unreasonable and sees complete red until she relaxes; she acts before she thinks. It must be her hot Sicilian blood that made her incapable of stifling her emotions to a point of being unmanageable. She was just grateful that Anthony began answering all the questions about the winery; where the weapons would be kept, the drop off location, how they planned on transporting the weapons to the private hangar in the airport. He answered everything.

Sensing how tense Tracy was Anthony excused them saying that they needed a moment to talk in private and that the Sons could feel free to look around anywhere they like and if they had any questions regarding the vineyard to direct them to Gino because besides Tracy and himself he was the most knowledgeable on the subject. Anthony quickly started prodding Tracy forward trying to get her away from the rest of the people as fast as he could; he could tell that something was boiling beneath the surface and that when she got like this there was nothing he could do until she relaxed. This deal meant way too much to let her temper ruin it; he needed to get her under control before it was too late.

At first Tracy didn't even notice herself being led away from the group she was too lost in thought. She hadn't listened to a damn thing that anyone had said since she started thinking about how to make sure that the Sons understood that she was an equal. But now that they were alone in the dim space between the racks of wine she was beginning to try getting her mind back to the task at hand.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked his deep voice eerily low so that no one else would be able to hear them.

He was standing directly behind her but Tracy did not turn around to face him because she knew if she did she would explode and let her anger go because she was simply not ready to talk yet.

Anthony knew her well enough to know that her silence wasn't meant to be rude and that she wasn't ignoring him. He knew that she was having an internal battle in her head like she always did in situations like this. He took a step closer so his body was lightly brushing up against Tracy's and he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms until their fingers were intertwined with his arms wrapped around her abdomen. "You need to relax." He said in a whisper and kissed her neck. He could feel Tracy moan as she leaned herself back pressing against him; he took that as an invitation to continue and he playfully ran his tongue along he collar bone where he knew she couldn't resist. Anthony began to nip at her with his teeth and he could feel her shudder with pleasure.

Tracy was letting herself get caught up in the moment and enjoying the way Anthony teased her. He knew exactly which button to push to rid her mind of stress. She sighed with delight as he once again licked her neck and then she opened her eyes suddenly remembering that this was not the time or the place.

"Anthony! We have been gone too long; someone is going to start looking for us soon." Tracy said matter of factly but even she could even hear the smile in her voice. She made no effort to move away from him though. She wanted to stay and feel his embrace for a moment longer.

"Let them look." She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder as he spoke.

She sighed and stepped out of his arms. "We better get back." She grabbed his hand and started leading him back to where they had left the others. He looked a little disappointed and Tracy felt bad but all she did was give him a smile and keep walking. It wasn't like she and Anthony were 'together' they just had sex sometimes. They were friends but Tracy could always tell that it meant a little bit more to him than it ever did to her. She loved him like family; sometimes she even imagined marrying Anthony and having a couple of kids but she still always wondered if that would be a mistake; she loved him but she knew she was not in love with him. Or was she? Tracy had never been in love so she had nothing to compare it to so maybe this was it; she knew he would always have her back, treat her right, and he would be a good father someday. _Maybe this is what being in love feels like? Maybe this is as good as it gets? Having someone I know I can rely on and knows all of me and still loves me. Someone who I can trust with everything and would do anything I ask of him._ It all sounded perfect; Anthony was perfect for Tracy but she couldn't shake the feeling that if he really was the one there shouldn't be a single doubt in her mind. But she had a lot of doubts; sure the sex was good and he certainly was attentive when it came to her but the passion wasn't there. When she thought about passion her mind immediately flashed to Happy. She had felt more passion with that biker just from looking into his eyes than she had ever felt with Anthony. Anthony was good looking but every time she saw Happy all Tracy wanted to do was rip his clothes off and have her way with him. She felt a spark with him that she didn't share with Anthony. But Tracy had to push those thoughts out of her mind; they were just silly. It is not like she could act on these feelings. If she did he would treat her like all the other women; use her and discard her.

"So, what are your thoughts gentlemen?" She asked as she rejoined the group of men who seemed to be blending together better than when she left them.

"I think we have ourselves a deal." Jax stated with an easy smile playing at his lips.

"We will continue to check in on you guys and we require updates and our approval on any changes to the operation or your personnel you may consider but other than that I think we officially have a deal." Clay reached his hand out to shake on it.

"That is wonderful news. I am sure we all are looking forward to doing business with you and your club." Tracy said trying to keep herself from seeming to eager as she shook the president's hand. On the inside she was jumping up and down and cheering with excitement. _I DID IT! T DID IT! This deal is actually going to happen! Good-bye rural Italy, hello Charming._

* * *

Happy had no fucking idea what he had just witnessed. In the beginning Tracy seemed to have an uncontrollable laughter problem then she seemed fine but she shut down moments later and her 'right hand man' as she called him took the lead and was answering all the questions. Tracy seemed to have checked out completely her expression was barely readable; the only thing that gave her away was how tight her mouth was. Happy could tell she was pissed about something but he had no idea what. Nothing had happened from the time she was flirting with him by his bike to now so what could have enraged her so much? _Women are fucking crazy. This is why I don't do relationships. Women can get mad over legitimately nothing… It is a fucking joke._

Happy just watched her as he listened to what Anthony and Clay were discussing. She literally was not paying attention at all. But then Happy noticed something that pissed him off more than it should have. That prick Anthony had his hand on Tracy's lower back as he led her around. Happy also noticed that his hand was just a little bit too low to be just a friendly gesture; his fingertips were brushing over Tracy's ass. It took all Happy had in him not to go over there and rip his hand from her body. _Why am I getting so possessive? I barely know this bitch; one ride on my motorcycle does not mean that she is mine to claim. I don't care about women. That is not who I am; I am not like Jax or Clay who can find an old lady and settle down. I don`t need the drama in my life. I am doing just fine without a woman. _Happy kept trying to tell himself why he shouldn`t be pissed and that he didn`t care that Anthony had his hand on her backside but deep down he knew it bothered him. He just didn`t know why; he had never been jealous before. Especially not of someone he doesn`t even fucking know.

Now this Anthony guy seems to be leading her away after some lame excuse of needing to speak with her in private. No one seemed to find this suspicious but Happy did. He was supposed to protect the club at all costs; he is the enforcer after all. That was the justification he gave himself for following them. He wanted it to really be because of his need to defend the club against any threats and he had to ensure they weren`t up to anything shady but even he couldn`t lie to himself about this one. He knew that he was following them simply because he wanted to know what was going on with Tracy and this asshole. He slipped away from the talking group of men and silently trailed Tracy and Anthony making sure that he stayed hidden. They stopped between two racks of wine and Happy watched to see what would happen. Anthony spoke but Happy was too far away to hear what he said. Tracy gave him no response and he stepped closer wrapping his arms around her and whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck and Happy could see Tracy lean into him. She was enjoying it. _What the fuck is he saying to her?! Why is she letting him touch her like that? They can't be together! He is not good enough for her!_ Happy's mind was racing; he was beyond angry now. He was dangerously close to walking up to Anthony and strangling the life out of him. He kept watching until they separated from each other and he saw Tracy grab his hand and begin to lead him back to the others. _She will be mine. Even if I have to kill that guy she will be mine._ Happy resolved that he would find a way to make Tracy forget that Anthony ever existed. He figured one night with Happy and she would never be able to look at a guy like Anthony the same; never will he be able to make her moan again. And after he has sex with Tracy she will be out of his system and life can go back to the way it was before she came to town.

Happy inconspicuously rejoined the group just as Clay was shaking Tracy's hand to seal the deal.

* * *

"Do I have to ride back with you guys or can I ride back in one of the escalades?" Tracy asked Clay politely and then added with a giggle, "I gotta say I am still pretty sore from earlier and my nether regions would really appreciate it if you didn't make me get on the back of another bike today."

"Nether regions…?" Clay asked with a grin. And the men in the room started to snicker.

Tracy lowered her voice. "You know like down there… My lady parts." She said as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yeah I know what you meant." Clay said still grinning. "But did you seriously just refer to it as your nether regions and lady parts? You are some kind of prude aren't ya darling?"

"Well what else am I supposed to call it?" Tracy was exasperated.

"Pretty much anything else!" Tig chimed in. "And Clay I wouldn't alienate that one; experience tells me that the most prudish ones tend to be the freakiest in the sack… It is all an act they put on."

By now all Tracy could hear was hoots and hollering as all the guys made fun of her. Everyone was laughing at her and she felt like she was on display. She could feel her face heat up and she was sure she was completely red… _Thank god I remembered to put on concealer today. Maybe they won't be able to see how embarrassed I am._ Tracy's nervous laugh began and she played it off like she was laughing with them but she had tears forming in her eyes. She could tell that her guys were trying not to encourage it and join in the laughter but it was hard for them; Jionni, Enzo, and Frankie gave up and were laughing harder than the Sons.

Clay finally got himself under control. "You can ride back with your guys… Tell your nether regions they are welcome." He said starting off another bout of laughter from all the men.

Tracy grabbed Anthony's arm and pulled outside and towards the escalade. "I want to ride back just the two of us." She said hoping he understood that she could not face the other guys at the moment. She was okay with being vulnerable in front of him but the other guys, although they were starting to grow on her; she knew that at any sign of weakness they would pounce.

"Yeah there is enough room in the other cars that we can leave without them." Anthony said as he opened the car door for her. He walked around to the driver's seat and got in. "Besides, this way we can go back to your place alone and I can get reacquainted with your nether regions." He said suggestively as he placed a hand underneath the hem of her dress so high on her thigh that his fingertips skimmed across her lacy underwear.

Tracy glared at him as he began driving but let him continue. He dipped his hand between her legs and was massaging the core of her 'lady parts' as she liked to refer to them. "S-shouldn't you be paying attention to the road?" Tracy asked breathily. But Anthony didn't seem to care he just kept rubbing her until she was on the edge. She gripped the middle console and the handle on the door as she exploded. She shuddered as she rode out her orgasm.

She was breathing heavily and trying to calm her heart rate when he finally answered her question. "Now I can focus on driving." He said sounding pleased with himself but he didn't look away he was still just staring at her hungrily.

Tracy noticed the tightness in Anthony's jeans and looked at him in a flirty way. "How about I take care of you when we get back to my place?" She said biting her lip. He smiled and placed her hand over his bulge and turned his attention back to the road. She rubbed her palm playfully over his crotch still trying to come down off the high of her orgasm. She was picturing Happy when Anthony massaged her and all the things that she wanted him to do to her. That is why she finished so quickly; she could only imagine how good the real thing would be if the fantasy was that intense. _No snap out of it. I do not need to be hung up on some guy who probably doesn't like me in that way!_ Tracy turned her attention back to Anthony and smiled but in her head all she was thinking is how dirty she felt using him knowing that it meant something different to him that it did to her.

* * *

Happy was pissed again when he saw Tracy rush out with Anthony but who could blame her. She was the only woman in a room full of men making fun of her and saying sexual things that made her uncomfortable. At first Happy thought it was funny too but then he saw her start that same uncontrollable laughter and she looked like she was going to cry. She was probably mortified. Happy was angry that no one seemed to see that it was bothering her they all thought she was laughing with them but he knew better. He couldn't be pissed at her for wanting to get out of there as fast as she could but he was annoyed that she chose that loser to leave with instead of him. But they were gone now so there was nothing he could do about it except imagine beating the shit out of her 'right hand man' and taking her to be his own.


End file.
